the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nala
Nala is a character in The Lion King and it's sequels. She is the deuteragonist of the first film, a secondary character in the sequel and a minor character in it's prequel. Appearence She is a slender cream colored lioness with teal eyes (though her eyes are a much bluer color in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and green in The Lion King 1 1/2). As a cub, she had a pink nose, however as an adult, her nose is brown. Both the inside of her ears and the small tuft of fur on her tail are tan. In her first appearance she is a normal lioness whilst in her return in the Anthro Saga she is the second animal character to wear footwear whilst most canon females with the exception of Colleen and Lady Blue go barefoot, when Mufasa rules Animalia she wears rather fine clothing which includes a white knee length skirt, a white blouse, a white jacket, knee highs and beige character shoes. In the Junta years though she is deprived of her shoes and jacket and goes barefoot even after the Junta years. The Anthro Saga Nala remains as Simba's wife and a member of Mufasa's family during his rule of Animalia and as a result is also an influential member of the government. She has a friendship with many of the government including Brainy Barker and is popular with the common Animalians but is hated by the Animalian National Socialist Union who back a coup which overthrows Mufasa's family. Following the coup she and the whole family are arrested and placed under house arrest for the days following the coup. With the exception of Sarabi the family is forbidden from leaving Animalia, during the Night of the Thieves and during the dictatorship Nala turns from being to one of the most respectable Animalians to wandering the streets. During the violence she and Simba are arrested and at first Simba is forced to watch as Nala is beaten by the police with literally anything the police get their hands on mostly batons but also shoes then afterwards Simba is given the same treatment by the same police officers. Both are later arrested and during their transit to a concentration camp are condemned and humiliated by the Junta and their allies who throw all sorts of things at them as well as shouting insults at them, at the end of the journey Nala is sent to Majlinka transit camp where she is stripped of her grace by members of the Junta and their allies before being handed over to some of the A.N.S.U. During her time with one collaborator Alexandra she is tape gagged, hogtied with tape and blindfolded with tape but not before she receives a spanking once she has been hogtied then once she has been blindfolded she receives another. Alexandra than holds the former "princess" between her legs before giving her another two spankings on her legs. After she is freed she is hauled to her feet but not before one member of the militia beats her to the ground. She is then dragged to her feet outside where she receives 20 lashes along with her daughter Kiara, her husband Simba and also Kovu. Finally Nala's humiliation comes to an end when she is imprisoned at the women's prison where she is constantly harassed, tortured, intimidated and humiliated. At the end of the dictatorship she continues to lose her grace as do many members of former members of Mufasa's family when she is arrested as a suspect of the Junta however she is released and acquitted.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Canon Category:Suspected Animalian criminals Category:Heroes